national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Demeter
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian her power is much greater than that of a human. ** Superhuman Strength: '''Demeter possesses a level of superhuman strength comparable to other goddesses. She can lift approximately 25 tons. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Demeter is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Demeters superhuman musculature generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. ** '''Superhuman Dense Tissue: Demeters bodily tissues are about 3 times as dense as the tissue of a human being, which contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: '''Demeters body is considerably harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human being, or most other Olympians for that matter. Demeter can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Among the Olympians her durability is inferior to Poseidon and Hades and comparable to Ares and Athena. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite her high resistance to injury, Demeter, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, her metabolism enables her to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Most injuries can heal within a matter of hours. However, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs without outside magical assistance. ** '''Immortality: '''Like all Olympians, Demeter is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Demeter is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * '''Magical Energy Manipulation: Demeter possesses the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy. She typically uses these abilities for simple feats common to the Olympians such as changing her shape or teleporting herself across great distances or dimensions. ** Dimensional Travel: Besides travel between Olympus and Earth realms, the Olympians can use their powers can affect the Earth directly from Olympus or send artifacts to Earth. ** Shape-shifting: Olympians can alter their physical form (or others) into any shape that they can choose. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Telepathy: Can communicate with her followers. ** Fertility Manipulation: '''As the Goddess of Fertility, Demeter has the power to manipulate fertility, the natural capability for living beings to reproduce (in terms of animals) or grow (in terms of plants). She could either grant or enhance the fertility of the earth, turning barren plains into fertile fields, encourage orchards to bear fruit, and flowers to bloom. She could also render things infertile, making them unable to reproduce or grow. ** '''Chlorokinesis: As the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants and the harvest. ** Nourishment Inducement: As the Mistress of All Nourisment, Demeter has absolute control and divine authority over nourishment. *** Gluttony Inducement: Demeter has the power to induce excessive eating or gluttony, rendering one unable to focus on anything else other than fullfilling their hunger. ** Geokinesis: Demeter has absulute control over the earth, more so than her sisters but less than Gaea. ** Thermokinesis: Demeter has control over the tempetures of the atmosphere, which is also her basis of her control over the seasons. *** Seasons Control: Demeter has control over the seasons, such as annually transforming spring into winter, and vice versa. *** Atmokinesis: Demeter has the power to create, shape, and manipulate the weather to a certain extent, such as causing rain or snow, though this ability is inferior to Zeus. ** Cursing: Demeter has the power to place a curse on anyone of anything. ** Transfiguration: Demeter has the power to transform, or alter, or transmute objects into something else. ** Ant Manipulation: She can summon and control ants. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained in physical combat by her brothers. * Swordsmanship: Unbeknownst to most, Demeter is an expert swordsman who uses her golden sickle sword to cut through wheat and foe alike. * Culinary Arts: Demeter is known to be an excellent cook, usually taking part in preparing the feast for her family on Olympus herself. Weaknesses * Power Loss: Demeter will gradually lose his powers without worshipers. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Demeter: Made from Celestial Bronze. Weapons * Golden Sickle Sword: Her signature weapon. Forged from Celestial Bronze and Adamantine by the first Cyclops. One of the original six Olympian weapons. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members